


Blue Musing

by Merfilly



Category: Apprentice Adept (Anthony)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspective POV of Blue about choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Musing

The man only known as the Blue Adept had his work cut out for him. The Lady loved him not, or at least not as strongly as he loved her, and there was a Prophecy involved. Never a man to quit even if the deck was stacked against him, he pondered long and hard on how to solve his conundrum.

No song or spell could solve this, unless his wits grew sharper than he believed they could. As ever, with thinking, he began to play his harmonica. The music soothed, and soon Blue knew he could cheat the death ahead.


End file.
